Seul Reviens-moi Gilbert!
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Gilbert se retrouve dans un état semi-comateux, Oz s'inquiète pour son serviteur et réalise que Gil compte plus qu'un simple serviteur à ses yeux. Petite fic qui met en avant Gil et Oz, je tiens à dire que je connais pas tout du manga, léger shonen-ai...Euh sans doute OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Seul…Reviens-moi Gil !**

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Manga Pandora Hearts_

_Personnages Gibert et Oz_

_Résumer Gilbert se retrouve dans un état semi comateux, Oz s'inquiète pour son serviteur et réalise que Gil compte plus qu'un simple serviteur à ses yeux._

_Note Une petite fic en l'honneur de mon coup de cœur du moment._

_Auteur du manga Jun Mochizuki_

_Edité chez Ki-oon et encore en cours._

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

-Gil !

-…

Aucune réponse ne vint du jeune homme, il restait comme statufié, debout au milieu de ce champ sans rien dire.

-Eh Gilbert ! Tu m'entends !?

Mais toujours aucune réponse ne vint franchir les lèvres tremblantes du serviteur.

-Gil !

Oz regardait le dos de son ami sans rien pouvoir faire. Impuissant face au mutisme si soudain du garçon. Il voulut s'approcher mais fut interrompu dans sa lancé par une main qui lui attrapa son bras. Les yeux vert émeraude se dirigèrent vers la personne qui venait de le stopper et croisa un visage contrarié.

-N'y va pas ! C'est pas le moment !

Fit Alice alors qu'elle dirigea son regard vers l'homme un peu plus loin. Oz fut alors surpris de distinguer dans le regard de la jeune fille une bride d'inquiétude mais de compassion mélangé.

-Alice…

La jeune fille baissa finalement le regard et chuchota…

-Tu ne peux rien faire, c'est à lui de revenir ! Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

Oz regarda un moment Alice, puis eut un sentiment de peine qui le submergea. Il redirigea son regard vers Gilbert qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis bientôt dix longues minutes.

Dix longues minutes qui parurent pour Oz une éternité. Une éternité qu'il regardait sans rien pouvoir faire pour aider son meilleur ami plongé dans son mutisme.

-Rentrons !

Fit Break alors qu'il prit par le col les deux jeunes sans leur laisser la moindre possibilité de rouspéter.

Ils se laissèrent entrainer sans rien dire à l'intérieur du manoir, laissant seul Gilbert.

Cela dit, cela n'empêcha pas pour autant à Oz de continuer de regarder son ami. Et au fond de lui ce sentiment d'impuissance se renforça davantage.

C'était son serviteur, son ami… l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne réussirait à réveiller Gil.

« Gil…Pourquoi ? »

-Allez, il est temps de prendre le thé !

Fit tout heureux Break alors qu'il sortait de son chapeau quelques sucreries et sa tasse de thé fétiche.

Alice reprit ses esprit la première et se moqua du l'homme aux cheveux gris qui n'en fit rien, continuant simplement de manger sa sucette. C'est lorsque Sharon arriva près d'eux que le thé fut servit.

-Break ! Tu veux bien me donner du sucre pour mon thé s'il te plait.

Demanda la jeune fille qui s'assit près de son serviteur qui s'inclina et fit surgir dont ne sait où un pot de sucre qu'il déposa délicatement sur la table.

Alors que Sharon commença à discuter avec Alice qui avait finalement finit par s'assoir avec désinvolture sur l'une des chaises près de la table ronde. Break lui, tourna son regard vers le garçon blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Raven ?

Oz releva son regard et croisa le seul œil couleur rouge sang de Break. C'est alors que son esprit d'enfant reprit le dessus sur son inquiétude pour Gil.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je connais Gil, il reviendra à lui d'ici peu.

Suite à ces mots, Oz sourit et sans attendre alla rejoindre les deux filles pour boir un thé lui aussi.

Break regarda le garçon blond courir près de la table et commencer une conversation avec ses habitudes charmantes. Mais l'homme remarqua une chose différente de d'habitude. Le garçon semblait avoir un tique étrange.

Soupirant finalement, l'homme aux cheveux blanc se fit une raison et avant que naquisse finalement un sourire sur ses lèvres, il regarda par la fenêtre la silhouette toujours stoïque planté au milieu du jardin.

-Intéressant,… je me demande où tout ceci va les mener.

Puis il se dirigea à son tour près de la table et ne put s'empêcher de penser…

« J'ai hâte de voir ça…mon cher Gilbert… »

* * *

A suivre

C'est ma première fic sur pandora hearts et sans doute la dernière. C'est juste un grain de follie de ma part ou un simple caprice, mais voici une petit fic pour mettre en avant mon petit couple, si je peux dire, préféré en avant.

Oz qui s'inquiète pour Gilbert, c'est tout ce que je veux!

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	2. Chapter 2

**Seul…Reviens-moi Gil !**

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Manga Pandora Hearts_

_Personnages Gibert et Oz_

_Résumer Gilbert se retrouve dans un état semi comateux, Oz s'inquiète pour son serviteur et réalise que Gil compte plus qu'un simple serviteur à ses yeux._

_Note Une petite fic en l'honneur de mon coup de cœur du moment._

_Auteur du manga Jun Mochizuki_

_Edité chez Ki-oon et encore en cours._

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Marchant sur les pavées rouge, Oz continua sa route sans se retourner et au bout d'un moment finit par s'arrêter et regarder le ciel splendidement bleu azur. Son regard vert fut alors soudain attiré par quelque chose sur sa droite.

Le vent se mit à souffler brusquement et une sensation étrange l'étreignit. Son cœur se serra brusquement alors que sa tête se mit à tourner. Son regard se perdit et croisa finalement quelque chose de jaune.

Etrange, puis soudain une image s'imprima dans l'esprit du garçon.

C'était l'image d'un enfant. Un enfant avec des cheveux noir, ondulés. Une peau assez pale et des rougeurs se faisait sur ses joues. Un enfant d'un peu près son âge, habillé d'une tunique blanche orné de dessins doré.

Mais ce qui fit mouche dans l'esprit du garçon blond se fut ses yeux.

Ces yeux étrangement doré, fuyant, timide et qui lui donnait un air innocent.

Puis soudain cela lui frappa.

Il se souvint de qui était cet enfant, tendant son bras et se mettant à courir dans sa direction, Oz se lança sans hésiter vers ce garçon qu'il reconnu enfin.

Son cœur battait vite, sa respiration se fit plus précipité et plus rien d'autre que cet enfant plus loin n'avait d'importance.

Juste, il voulait juste attraper ce corps un peu plus loin.

Mais comme si le temps avait eu envie de jouer avec lui, il sembla ralentir de plus en plus alors qu'il courrait vers le garçon aux cheveux noir.

-GIL !

Et en un instant, tout bascula, le sol en pavé rouge s'écroula sous ses pas et il se mit à tomber alors que l'image de l'enfant ne bougeait pas.

Tendant malgré tout toujours son bras, Oz continua d'espérer de pouvoir attraper la main de Gilbert.

Mais déjà l'image s'éloignait et le réalisant, Oz sentit son cœur se briser, des larmes apparurent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sur son visage alors qu'il cria avec plus de désespoir le nom de son si cher ami.

Il lui paraissait disparaitre de plus en plus et sans comprendre, son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine et sans rien pouvoir rien faire il ne put qu'assister à la disparition de plus en plus pesante de l'image de son ami d'enfance.

-Gil ! T'en vas pas !

Puis sursautant, le souffle court, Oz se retrouva assis dans son lit, respirant péniblement, un coussin entre ses bras.

Clignant des yeux un instant, Oz réalisa alors que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Un rayon de soleil perçait déjà à travers les rideaux et soudain l'image de Gilbert au milieu du jardin, âgé de vingt-quatre ans lui revint en mémoire. Sautant hors du lit, Oz se précipita à sa fenêtre et ouvrit en grand les rideaux.

D'abord éblouie par le soleil, Oz se cacha les yeux avec son bras, puis se faisant doucement à l'agression du soleil, il rouvrit avec lenteur ses prunelles.

Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par la silhouette qui régnait au milieu du jardin.

Oz sentit une sorte de soulagement entremêlé à une déception prononcé au fond de lui.

Soulagé d'abord par la présence réelle de Gilbert mais aussi déçu de le voir encore ainsi sans bouger.

-Gil…

Alors qu'il observait avec impuissance Gilbert dans le jardin, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et Alice apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

Oz se tourna sans surprise vers la jeune fille qui le regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-T'es enfin levé ! C'est pas trop tôt mon stupide serviteur !

Fit-elle tout en croisant les bras et regardant avec hauteur le jeune garçon.

Ce dernier sourit pour la peine et lui répondit…

-Tu as bien dormi Alice ?

La concernée cligna une seconde des cils et retrouvant la pêche et la bonne humeur, elle répliqua…

-Bon allez ! On va déjeuner !

Fit-elle alors qu'elle se précipita vers Oz et sans lui demander son avis le trimballa derrière elle en direction du salon. Oz sourit pour la peine et se laissa guider par la jeune fille.

Quand soudain cette dernière s'arrêta net et se tournant vers le garçon blond fit d'un air timide…

-Dis, je pourrai manger de la viande ?

Alice rougit un peu et baissa les yeux alors qu'elle tenait la manche d'Oz sans agressivité, comme deux secondes plus tôt.

Oz eut alors un regard terne et souriant mesquinement, répondit d'un thon séducteur.

-Comme tu voudras.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'Alice retrouva le sourire et se remit en route à toute vitesse vers le salon, trainant toujours derrière elle Oz.

-Génial ! A de la viande, de la viande, de la VIANDE !

Puis ils arrivèrent tous deux dans le salon et retrouvèrent par là même, Sharon et Break.

…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Seul…Reviens-moi Gil !**

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Manga Pandora Hearts_

_Personnages Gibert et Oz_

_Résumer Gilbert se retrouve dans un état semi comateux, Oz s'inquiète pour son serviteur et réalise que Gil compte plus qu'un simple serviteur à ses yeux._

_Note Une petite fic en l'honneur de mon coup de cœur du moment._

_Auteur du manga Jun Mochizuki_

_Edité chez Ki-oon et encore en cours._

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

-Ah bonjour vous deux !

Fit tous sourire l'homme aux cheveux blanc alors que Sharon, assise paisiblement sur sa chaise fit un signe de tête et prit la parole.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux qu'hier !

Alice n'écouta même pas les paroles de Sharon, ne pensant plus qu'à une seule chose, son déjeuner, à la viande qu'elle allait manger.

Oz s'approcha et regarda Break. Ce dernier lui sourit et son regard se posa sur lui. Comme devinant déjà ce que le garçon allait lui dire il le prit de vitesse.

-Gil est toujours dans le jardin !

Le blond ne fut même pas surpris des mots de l'homme devant lui.

Son regard fut alors attiré mystérieusement mais inévitablement en direction de la vitre.

Break observa attentivement le garçon et pouffa en réalisant que Oz avait dirigé son regard vers la baie vitrée.

Comme absent, Oz contempla la silhouette toujours pétrifié de son serviteur. Et ne put s'empêcher de penser…

« Gil,… tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi !... »

Une étreinte au niveau du cœur serra le cœur du jeune garçon. S'approchant de quelques pas de la vitre, Oz ne quitta pas du regard la personne toujours debout dans ce jardin.

Sharon remarqua le soudain silence qui s'était installé dans son salon et regarda l'origine du problème. Oz restait debout sans bouger, sans parler, le regard fixe.

Suivant le regard du garçon, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui mettait Oz dans cet état.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Raven, il finira par s'en remettre.

Dit-elle alors que son regard se plongea pourtant dans la peine. Mais Oz s'en fichait complètement, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était cet silhouette si proche et pourtant si lointaine de lui.

-Pfou, Tête d'algue n'est pas si résistant que ça !

Remarqua Alice alors qu'il englouti sans aucune gène une autre cuisse de poulet sous le regard réprobateur de Sharon. Mais cette dernière ne dit rien.

Break mangea un bonbon et continua d'observer le jeune garçon.

Ce dernier n'avait rien répondu à la remarque d'Alice et cela le surprit bien malgré lui.

Oz se sentit alors comme emporté dans un monde parallèle, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Comme dans son rêve, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule et unique chose. Cette personne à l'allure élancée, portant un long manteau et un chapeau noir.

Son cœur se serra encore plus, alors qu'un flash lui revenait en mémoire.

_-Je vous jure de vous rester fidèle et de vous protéger toute ma vie maître !_

A ces souvenirs, Oz se sentit encore plus mal, et…plus seul que jamais.

« Alors…Dis-moi pourquoi tu me parais si loin aujourd'hui ?... »

…

A suivre

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	4. Chapter 4

**Seul…Reviens-moi Gil !**

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Manga Pandora Hearts_

_Personnages Gibert et Oz_

_Résumer Gilbert se retrouve dans un état semi comateux, Oz s'inquiète pour son serviteur et réalise que Gil compte plus qu'un simple serviteur à ses yeux._

_Note Une petite fic en l'honneur de mon coup de cœur du moment._

_Auteur du manga Jun Mochizuki_

_Edité chez Ki-oon et encore en cours._

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

Ne réalisant pas ce qu'il faisait, suivant juste sans instinct et son envie, Oz se mit à marcher.

Se dirigeant impunément vers la baie vitrée, passant par l'ouverture, il se dirigea calmement mais surement vers Gil.

Puis il se plaça vers son serviteur et le regarda avec tristesse.

-Gilbert…Quand reviendras-tu parmi nous ?

Mais là encore Gil ne bougea pas, restant comme depuis longtemps dans son état léthargique. Oz baissa la tête et s'assit finalement près de lui. La tête posée sur ses genoux, il se revoyait quelques années plus tôt, riant, embêtant et charriant Gilbert.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu le torturer.

Malgré lui, un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres et l'image de son enfance avec Gilbert lui revenait encore avec plus de force.

« Comme ce temps me manque… »

Ces jeux d'enfant où il courait après son serviteur, portant entre ses mains l'un des chats de sa petite sœur. Gilbert terrorisé courait devant en criant et en pleurant. Faisant ainsi rire le jeune garçon blond qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire et de continuer sa petite blague.

-Gil…

Oz se revit dans sa chambre, lisant sans vraiment lire un de ses livre préféré, près de lui, préparant le thé. Gilbert, souriant et restant lui-même.

« Maître, vous pourrez venir prendre votre thé ! »

« Gil ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! »

Il avait fermé son livre et avait regardé son serviteur avec des yeux de lapin et une grimasse semi-moqueuse, semi-amusé.

« -Mais maître…

-Rha ! Gilbert, je suis ton maître mais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

Cela avait toujours été difficile pour Gilbert de prononcer son prénom ! Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais eu de cesse de l'appeler par ce mot. Ce mot qui flattait mais désespérait Oz.

Etrangement, le jeune garçon blond aimait entendre Gilbert l'appeler maître, cela le flattait mais dans un même temps, il voulait une relation plus amicale, moins éloigné avec Gilbert.

-…J'me sens si seul…

Oz se serra un peu plus contre ses jambes et baissa un peu plus la tête, déprimé.

Ses souvenirs avec Gil étaient à la fois rassurant et terriblement blessant dans cette situation. Il avait presque l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

Comme si son seul ami était parti sans lui, sans rien dire et sans se retourner.

Pourtant Gilbert était bien là, près de lui, Oz sentait sa chaleur mais pas sa présence réelle.

-Reviens Gilbert !

Les yeux voilés de tristesse profonde, Oz releva la tête et observa de ses yeux bleus le corps bien présent de son serviteur.

Mais rien n'y fit, il ne bougea pas, son corps restait pétrifié là, près de lui. Lui qui essayait dans un faible espoir de le ramener à lui.

Mais comme plus tôt, Gilbert se tut et cela rendit encore plus triste le petit garçon près de lui.

« _Je serais toujours près de vous, quoiqu'il arrive ! Ceci est mon serment envers vous et je n'aurais de cesse que de m'y employer._

_-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui nous attend dans le futur._

_-Je le sais, mais même si nos chemins se séparent, même si le temps doit passer et quoiqu'il nous arrive un jour, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je serais toujours là ! Même si ce n'est pas en personne, je penserai toujours à vous ! »_

Se relevant Oz s'approcha de Gilbert et empoignant la manche du garçon, c'est dans un brin de désespoir mêlé d'espoir qu'Oz se mit à marmonner à son ami de toujours…

- Prouve-le-moi ! Prouve-le-moi aujourd'hui ! Tiens ta promesse et reviens-moi Gilbert ! REVIENS ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !

* * *

_A suivre_

A dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


End file.
